In the fields of construction and demolition, it is often desirable to apply water mists over active construction and demolition sites, or over sites otherwise affected by dust or other particulate matter, in order to settle the particulate matter in similar heavy machinery and similar work environments.
While misting dust suppressors have been developed and used in the past, many misting dust suppressors are limited in the area of coverage by the ability of the devices to provide large volumes of properly-sized mist droplets, and to eject mist so as to cover very large areas or to serve vary large volumes, such as those presented in demolition operations wherein larger buildings are brought down and eject large volumes of particulate matter as they fall.
In addition, it is also desirable to be able to direct and redirect misted fluids toward different areas or through different volumes at a given job site or as a demolition operation proceeds. It is also desirable to be able to direct and redirect misted fluids to varying heights, again depending upon the application presented.
It is often beneficial to be able to provide automatic and/or reciprocating sweep angles in the misting output. This reduces labor in applications where otherwise an operator would have to be on station to constantly vary the aim of the mist output.
Further, in many instances it is beneficial to be able to vary the overall mist output and output throw distance depending upon a given application. In some instances, it is desirable to be able to provide a relatively low-volume mist over a greater distance, while in other applications, a greater treatment volume of mist or greater mist density is desirable in a relatively smaller treatment volume.
Accordingly, there remains a need for misting dust suppressors that provide greater mist output and output throw distance while being able to vary the angle of the mist output, and to do so automatically where desired. There also remains a need for misting dust suppressors that provide versatility in the amount and density of mists, such as being able to provide mist droplets of different size and to do so automatically.